I Love You
by MoonGuardianLuna
Summary: THERE IS ONLY ONE CHAPTER PLUS A SUMMARY! After four years, Prince Endymion has returned to the Moon Kingdom with new of his arranged marriage to Princess Serenity. Princess Serenity has always dreamed of marrying for love. Princess Serenity in love with
1. I Love You Synposis

I Love You Synopsis Written by: Kristen Long Rated: G  
  
It has been fours years since the two childhood friends have been in each others company. Finally, Prince Endymion has returned to the Moon Kingdom. With him, he brings joyous news of his and Princess Serenity's arranged marriage. However, Princess Serenity does not find joy in the news of an arranged marriage. Can she possible cease to view her husband-to-be as the young boy she once knew? Can she possible set aside the fact that she is to marry for political gain, not love? 


	2. I Love You

Title: I Love You Author: Luna Moon Rated: G Disclaimer: The characters of Sailor Moon do not belong to me. However, this piece of fictional work, which borrows the characters of Sailor Moon, does belong to me. Well, I do hope that you enjoy reading it. Please, write me at LunaStarsdust@aol.com with comments and suggestions.  
  
I Love You  
  
A lady with long silver hair put in two buns with two flowing ponytails, one from each bun, walked down the corridor towards her daughters room. At her side a guard was giving her a report on the security measures that had been put into place for the night's grand ball. The silver head woman nodded as she approached the door of the chambers and the guard proceed down the corridor and out of sight. With a knock at the door the woman entered into the chambers within.  
  
She wasn't at all surprised at what awaited her. There were dresses all over, even in the sitting room where the Princess's guest and friend's were entertained. Carefully, the woman stepped over a discarded evening gown in bedchamber doorway. " Still not ready?" Queen Serenity asked the girl standing at a full length mirror as she settled herself on the four postured bed. The girl at the mirror appeared to be a younger version of the Queen and her long blonde hair was done in the same style.  
  
" Mother, I haven't seen Prince Endymion in four Earth years. I want to look nice for him, before I torture him. I can't just go throwing on any old thing when his transport ship comes." The blonde informed.  
  
" Princess Serenity, I thought that we agreed. You and the scouts would not torture Endymion." The queen said getting up and walking over to the two door wardrobe. She ruffled through the clothes that Princess Serenity had yet to toss to the floor in disapproval. " Here put this one on." She said. Queen Serenity held out a ivory lace gown with illusion long sleeves and drop waist bodice.  
  
" Mother," Princess Serenity protested.  
  
There was a knock at the door in the outer chambers. " Serenity, it will do for now. All I'm asking you to do is to greet Prince Endymion and show him around the castle. It's not like I'm telling you to pick out a wedding dress." Queen Serenity said, a smile played on her features. Princess Serenity sighed and started to undress, while her mother went into the opposite room.  
  
" How are you, Mercury?" the Queen asked allowing for the blue hair sailor scout to enter into the sitting room.  
  
" I've come to report the transport from Earth is arriving, Queen Serenity. It'll be landing in under ten minutes inside of docking bay twelve." Sailor Mercury replied.  
  
" Thank you, Mercury" Queen Serenity said gently nodding her head. " Is there anything else?" She asked looking at the slightly nervous face of the Sailor Scouts.  
  
" I was hoping that I might be able to see Serenity before I left." Mercury said. Sailor Mercury was the princess of her home planet, Mercury, the closet to the sun. At the age of eight, she and the other princess of the Milky Way galaxy came to Earth's moon to learn and train in the way of the Sailor Scouts. Just as their parents had done before them. Today all the scouts were being permitted to go to their home planets for a while deserved long vacation. Sailor Venus, Sailor Mars, and Sailor Jupiter had all left that morning after breakfast. " Did some say my name?" Princess Serenity asked walking into the room. " Ami, I thought that you had already left."  
  
" I'm about to. I came to tell your mother that her- and yours- presence was needed in docking bay twelve. The Earth transport is landing."  
  
" Mercury, would be so kind as to accompany the princess and I to greet the royal family of Earth?" Queen Serenity asked.  
  
" I would be must pleased you Highness." Mercury replied.  
  
" So, do you have any practical jokes planned for the spoiled brat of Earth?" Ami asked as she and Serenity walked behind the Queen of the Moon.  
  
" Yeah, but mother says I can't do any of them." Serenity replied.  
  
" Well, it's about time that you grew-up and started acting like the future Queen of the Moon that you'll become." Ami replied. Serenity scowled at the remark. " I have heard that young Prince Endymion has turned into quite a elegant young bachelor."  
  
" Don't you mean "man". If he is that."  
  
" I have also heard that he has had his share of woman. Mina says, when she went to Earth with her mother she saw Prince Endymion in the garden with one of the Lady Beryl, a young women of the court."  
  
" Here we are." Queen Serenity said as the docking bay doors sled open.  
  
" Well, this is were we must part company." Ami said bowing to both Queen and Princess Serenity. " I will see you when I return in one Earth months time." With that said Ami started off down the hall in the direction of another transport docking bay.  
  
" Princess Serenity, please, do try to be on your best of behavior. Prince Endymion and his father are coming to discuss several important matters of state. You are going to have to amuse yourself while the girls are gone."  
  
" Yes, mother." Serenity said.  
  
Docking bay twelve was a large room about the size of a football stadium (hey give me a break I couldn't think of anything from that era). The large skylight was open allowing for several ships with a width of eighteen feet and a height of twelve feet to slowly descend and depart with great ease. At the very moment, the Earth vessel had reached the end of its decent. The doors of the Earth transport opened. Three men stepped from the ship.  
  
Princess Serenity could not tear her eyes from the second man to descend the steps. He tall and husband with long black hair that fell into cerulean eyes. He wore a brown gambeson and tight hosen. The young man not turning his face, watched her from the corner of his eyes. He flashed her a half smile. Serenity's breath caught in her throat. And rearranged her posture.  
  
" Your Highness, might I present King Michael and the crowned Prince Endymon of the planet Earth." the third man said.  
  
" It is a pleasure to see you again, King Michael." Queen Serenity acknowledged. " Prince Endymion, my have you grown." She added looking at the Prince of Earth.  
  
Instead of acknowledging Queen Serenity, Endymion was still eyeing the young princess. 'The stories I have heard over the past four years about her have not at all lied about her appearance. But has she truly changed?' He thought.  
  
The four of them stepped into the hall outside of the shuttle bay.  
  
" Princess Serenity, why don't you show Prince Endymion around the palace grounds while me and his father have talk." Queen Serenity suggested.  
  
" But, Mother, he...." Princess Serenity fell quite at the stern look she received from her mother. " Yes, ma'am" she said lowering her gaze. Despite his rugged good looks, Princess Serenity truly did not want to spend her time taking the Prince of Earth on a tour of the castle. Nothing had changed since his last visit. Nothing very much anyway. " Prince Endymion, if you will follow me." Serenity said.  
  
"It would be my pleasure." Endymion bowed with a gesture in the direction they were to go.  
  
When sure out they were out of ear-shout Serenity came to a halt and turned to Endymion. "If you are wondering I was going to play some childish prank on you, but I have decided against. I am mush too old for such childish things as that, plus I won't want to waist my time."  
  
" That's too bad I was kind of hoping that I'd set on another pine cone." Endymion replied, rubbing his butt.  
  
" Now, if you will excuse me, I do believe that you know your way around the palace will enough to find your room."  
  
" Leaving?" Endymion said reaching out a hand and grabbing her arm. ' What am I doing?' he asked himself.  
  
" What do you think you are doing?" Serenity questioned jerking her arm free.  
  
" Could you show me where my room is? I have not been to the Moon Palace for four years. I am sure if I went in search of my chambers on my own I would be forever lost within this walls." He looked about the corridor. His eyes leading on a vase of white roses on the railing. Serenity stood there not saying a thing. She just admired his profile. She wanted to brush his hair from his face and stare into his eyes. Unknowingly, she stepped forward and was just about to do that very thing when Endymion turned to her. She quickly moved her arms behind her back. "So..." he asked. Serenity's eyes shifted up and down the hallway, before landing on a single lone guard at the top of the stairs.  
  
" Guard." Serenity called.  
  
The guard briskly walked up to the two. " Yes, Princess."  
  
" Will you show Prince Endymion of Earth to the guest quarters?"  
  
" No!" Endymion replied rather quickly. He did not want to leave Princess Serenity's side just yet. He wanted to see how much she had really changed over the years. He wanted to know if she was still that klutzy tag-along twelve-year-old he had left on the moon four years ago. Endymion noticed the two were starring at him.  
  
" Guard, please, excoriate Prince Endymion to the guest chambers." Serenity repeated.  
  
" Yes, Princess." The guard replied.  
  
" Princess Serenity, I am your guest and thust I demand that you, and only you, take me to my chambers." He said, knowing that as a guest she, Princess Serenity, was under direct orders from the Queen of the Moon to keep company with Endymion. Serenity sighed. " Retake your post guardsman. I do apologize for distracting you from duty."  
  
" It is all right, Princess Serenity. I am glad that I could have been of service to you." the guard informed with a smile, then turned and walked back to his post.  
  
' Titles, did she have to use titles.' Endymion thought. ' She knows how much I hate titles. She looked rather cute when she was gave that look though.' He looked down Serenity and slightly tilted his head. ' Maybe this marriage is not such a bad idea. I wonder, however, if she could feel for me like I have felt for her these past four years. I have spent to many a sleepless night thinking of her.'  
  
" Endymion!" Serenity shouted.  
  
" Oh, sorry, Serenity, What were you saying?"  
  
" If you will follow me I will show you to your quarters." Princess Serenity started down the hall. Towards the western wing.  
  
In the throne room plans of marriage were underway.  
  
" With the unity of the Moon Kingdom and the Earth Kingdoms, our two kingdoms will be strengthened." King Michael informed. " Have you told Princess Serenity, yet?" he asked.  
  
" No, I have not informed of the marriage promise between herself and Endymion. I have promised her that if she has not chosen a husband by an appointed time I would have no choice but to chose for her. Serenity, is not too kin on the idea of marrying for political reasons. She wishes to marry for love." Queen Serenity replied.  
  
" My son really does love your daughter. Did you know that?"  
  
" I had sensed something from him in the shuttle bay, earlier." Queen Serenity said.  
  
" Last night, he had spent another sleepless night in the library writing your daughter a love letter. One of the servants presented it to me just before we left Earth this morning. It seems that there is a box under his bed with tons of letters and poems addressed to your daughter. He has had those feelings for her for about four years, or so says Melin. According to her there are four to five years worth of letters in that box." King Michael said.  
  
" I wonder how the two are making out now?" Queen Serenity said.  
  
Prince Endymion had finished unpacking her things and stood out on the balcony over looking the gardens. Out in the gardens a blonde haired sixteen-year-beauty was wearing a pair of trousers and shirt he had secretly given her on her twelfth birthday. He thought that it was surprising that they still fit her even though the pants legs were now reaching well past her ankles. He made a mental note to have another new pair sent to her chambers. He watched a the girl and her feline companions, Luna and Artemis, chase down the moon's version of a frog. After a while of watching her he left the balcony. he thought that he might go annoy her in some way. When he reached the door, it opened. " Oh, I am so sorry Prince Endymion, I did not think that you would be in here so soon. I thought that I might be able to have some time to clean the room." a servant girl said.  
  
" That's is alright. Go ahead." He said. " I was just going to the gardens."  
  
"Luna, he's coming your way!" the white cat with a crescent moon on his forehead called to the black cat with the same marking.  
  
" Where, Artemis?" Luna called looking around the rock she was setting. A pale colored creature with resembling that of a Earth frog hopped in her direction. Luna leaped from the rock, but missed the animal. It bounded for the pool located less than fifty feet away. " It's getting away." Artemis said chasing after the frog, Serenity and Luna coming at it from the sounds. All four of them leapt at once. The frog for the pool and the others for the frog. There was a thud as three head collided with each other three bodies shit the ground.  
  
" Princess Serenity." A voice called over to the three spiraled out on the ground. Princess Serenity and the cats looked up to see Prince Endymion standing in the garden ten feet away from them. " Do you really think that you should be dressing and acting in such manners?"  
  
" Why does the way I act and dress concern you?" She asked.  
  
Endymion held out a hand to help her off the ground. Princess Serenity looked at it. " It's not going to bit you know." Endymion informed. Serenity grabbed his hand. With a single tug he had lifted her off the ground and into his arms. Serenity froze looking up at him. Her gaze caught by his cerulean eyes. His eyes were so deep, just like the Sea of Serenity did on night when the green and blue orb of Earth was full in the night sky. She could get lost in his eyes. They were so full of emotions that he never seemed to have shown, in all the years she had known him. Endymion stared down into her eyes. They reminded him a clear blue sky on a warm summer day. They were eyes that could look into a man's soul and cause him to spill ever secret and emotion he ever had.  
  
The sound of some clearing their throat brought the two back to reality. Serenity blinked her eyes and backed away from Endymion's embarrass. Then fled the garden. Her feline companions following.  
  
" I am sorry to have disturbed you, Prince Endymion." It was the servant girl that had wanted to clean his room. " Queen Serenity and King Michael wanted to speak to you." she informed.  
  
" Okay." Endymion said watching were Serenity had vanished behind some hedges and out of sight.  
  
Later that night Princess Serenity walked down the silent halls to Prince Endymion's chambers. Stopping at the door she raised her hand, then dropped it. Took a breath raised it again. Dropped it and walked off. " What was I thinking?" she asked herself walking down the corridor. " I must be out of my mind." She added turning the corner and running into something hard." Owwwwww" she cried as she hit the ground.  
  
" Princess Serenity." Endymion said. " I didn't see you there."  
  
" It's okay. It's my fault for not paying attention anyway." She said looking up at him.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
" Taking a walk."  
  
" Oh, I'll...uh...let you get back to your walk, then." Endymion said stepping past Serenity. " Uh...Serenity, can I have a talk with you?" he turned around.  
  
" What about?" she asked.  
  
" Just a few important matters that have been on my mind." He replied.  
  
" Umm, okay." Serenity said following him into his chambers and onto the balcony.  
  
" It's beautiful." Endymion said looking up at the Earth. " I have been away from the moon so long that I have forgotten how pretty my planet is from here." he said not looking away from the Earth over head. He then turned his attention to Serenity. " I presume you already know that we are promised to each other." he said. From the look Serenity gave him he guessed not. " Out parents believe that it will strengthen out two kingdoms. Even though the Moon Kingdom, in my opinion, can serve without the help or an alliance with the Earth Kingdom."  
  
" A political marriage?" Serenity said in disbelief. Prince Endymion's eyes captured her's once more. This time there was no one to stop him from kissing her, but her. He lowered his head and took her lips. Hot, possessive, they molded her own curves before he pressed deeper in swift, liquid invasion. She moaned, a soft sound of copulation. Easing on tip-toe, she slid her arms around his neck. Her senses swam. Her heart expanded with the sudden rush of blood in her veins. " Serenity," he spoke not removing his lips from hers. Serenity reached up placing her hands on his chest. She broke the kiss and pushed him away.  
  
" I can't do this." She said backing away from him again.  
  
" Do what?" he asked.  
  
" I can't marry you." she replied. Turning on her heels she ran from the chambers. She didn't stop once she had got outside. She didn't stop running until she had reached her bed, where she throw herself down.  
  
" What is the matter?" one of her servant girls, who happened to be in the room asked.  
  
" Prince Endymion of Earth's the problem." Serenity replied muffled by both sobs and her pillow. There was a knock from the setting area of Serenity chambers. " Mary, please, tell whoever it is to go away." Serenity sobbed.  
  
" Yes, Majesty." Mary said.  
  
" Prince Endymion." Mary shrieked.  
  
" You." Prince Endymion replied looking at the servant girl that had stopped him from kissing Serenity in the gardens." Where is Princess Serenity."  
  
" The Princess of the Moon refuses to see anyone at the present moment. You'll have to come back, sir." She made to close the door, but Endymion stuck his foot in the door and refused to move it. " Please, Prince Endymion, leave before I have to call the guards."  
  
" I know that you will not call the guards, girl. And I refuse to move from this spot until I see Serenity. Look girl..."  
  
" Mary," Mary corrected trying her best to stare Endymion down.  
  
" Look Mary, this is a matter of the heart. I must see Serenity." He said pushing against the door, which barely moved. ' She's much stronger than she looks.' He thought.  
  
" What is going on here?" a guard questioned approaching the two. " Mary, is this man bothering you?" he asked  
  
Endymion looked at Mary with pleading eyes. Mary looked back at the determination on his face. Even if the guard took him away, he'd return the instant he got his chance. " No," Mary said removing her weight from the door. " he is not bothering me. We were just have a slight disagreement."  
  
" Alright, but don't let me see you two have another disagreement."  
  
" Yes." They both replied.  
  
" So, may I come in and see her?" Endymion asked. " All I want to do is ask her some questions, please."  
  
" Alright, but you have to ask them through me and be quite. She is not in the mood to talk to you." Mary lead Endymion into Serenity's bedchamber, where the Princess of the Moon still lay upon her bed crying into her satin pillows. " My Princess, tell me why Endymion troubles you so much." Mary said setting down on the bed. She pointed to a chair, instructing Endymion to sit.  
  
" He...wants...to...marry...me." Serenity managed through sobs.  
  
" What's wrong with wanting to marry somebody?"  
  
" He...does...not...love...me." Princess Serenity sat up on her bed and looked at Mary. " Do not get me wrong. I would love to be his queen. Mary, I love Endymion. I've loved him ever since I was a little girl. I am nothing without him. But he doesn't return my love, so I cannot marry him."  
  
" That's sophistry reasoning." Serenity looked at Mary with tearful eyes. " It means that it clever but unsound reasoning, Princess."  
  
" But he does not think we should get married." Serenity replied starting to cry again.  
  
" What does the Prince of Earth think than?" Mary asked looking past Serenity to Endymion.  
  
" He thinks that if we marry it should be political marriage. A marriage to strength the alliance between the Moon and the Earth."  
  
Princess Serenity throw herself on her servant's shoulder and started to cry again. " Serenity," Endymion said placing a hand on back. The princess's body went ridged at the feel of his strong hands on her and the sound of his voice so near. She looked up at Marry. " Princess, I believe that I have some work to do in the kitchen. Will you call me, when you are feeling better?" Mary questioned getting up and walking from the room.  
  
Serenity looked at Endymion. He did not speak until he had heard the door close. " Serenity, I do love you." he said. " There wasn't a moment that passed during the four years we were apart that I did not think of you. I even wrote you letters and poems, even though I did not send a single one. I feared that you might reject me, no matter how much I told you of my feelings. I was so stupid for thinking that you might not love me and even more stupid for what I had said in my chambers."  
  
' He loves me.' Serenity thought over and over as she was staring at Endymion in shock." You love me?" She repeated aloud this time.  
  
" Yes. Serenity, I love you. I love you with every fiber of my being. I love you more than life itself." Prince Endymion reached into the coin bag that hung on his belt. He retrieved a square box the size of his palm. He knelt on one knee. " Serenity, will you grant me the honor of being your husband?" Serenity's face turned a pinkish hue. He opened the box relieving a marquise cut diamond ring. He took Serenity hand in his own and slide the ring out her finger. Tears filled her eyes and slide off the bed, wrapped her arms around his neck. Her lips pressed against his as they shared a brief kiss.  
  
" Endymion, I will gladly marry you." she said her eyes full of tears as she creased the side of his face.  
  
" Serenity, you have made me the happiest man in the galaxy."  
  
The next day Princess Serenity was searching all over the palace for Endymion. She felt like she had been on cloud nine ever since last night. With a sigh of disappointment after checking his quarters for the fourth time that morning she went to the palace garden making her way to the rose garden. She liked the silvery white roses of the moon. She remembered, when she was a child, she had laughed at Endymion when he told her that roses came in all types of colors not just white. And that the majority where he was were red. Serenity had never seen a red rose before, that one reason why she did not believe him. Serenity knelt down near one of the rose bushes. " Today, is a wonderful day." She said to nobody.  
  
" And what makes today so special?" Endymion asked into her ear.  
  
" Today is such a wonderful day, because I am engaged to the man I love. And he I know that he love me." She replied turning her head to look at him.  
  
" I love you." Endymion said squeezing her around the waist. He reached over her shoulder, broke off a rose. "A rose by any other name would seem just as sweet, but the idea of spending my entire life with you is so much more pleasant." 


End file.
